Joker strikes again
by Esmeralda 2.0
Summary: Damian called Dick Dad for the fist time , but under what circumstances? Beware of violence, but happy ending. This is a one shot. EDITED


**Hello, so I haven't written in a long time, but I'm happy about how this turned out. I was inspired by what happens to Jason and the Joker, but this was originally meant to be a Bruce and Dick father/son story but then I thought these two would fit better in the story. **

**Ps. I didn't really edit this so if you know a beta (or are a beta) that would edit this story please pm me or leave a review and be warned there is violence in this story (most of it) but I didn't think it was that bad so if you think I should change the rating please tell me so. **

**Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters. **

Damian had never felt a fear like this before. He knew being a superhero was risky business, but he had never been this close to facing death, at least not while still conscious.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? My, what a pretty bird I got this time, I can just tell we're gonna have fun." The Joker, noticing Robin had woken up went over to where he was chained to the wall unable to move.

Robin groaned as he felt his whole body ache and burn with pain.  
"There, there, birdie, your favorite uncle's got ya, no need to worry right? WRONG!" The Joker laughed and moved one of his knifes across the bird's face as if he were spreading butter on a piece of bread. He started to walk away and suddenly turn around.

"I'm just joking," and went into another set of hysterics. "Get it? 'Cuz I'm the Joker?" Damian didn't utter a word, just letting the maniac rattle on. The joker grabbed Damian's face and turned it towards him.

"Hmm, your no fun . At least not like the other Robins. Now they were a BLAST." Again no reaction from Damian as he tried his best to stay calm, because being scared was not going to help him.

"I guess we'll just have to make it interesting."  
Then, Robin yelled, "Batman will come for me, he wouldn't leave me with a lunatic like you."

The joker laughed again and suddenly became serious. Never a good sign and asked, "isn't that the point little birdie?" Robin struggled against the bonds that held him place, but they wouldn't budge.

"So this is what's going to happen. First I capture you. Check that," The joker mimicked having a notepad in his hands," then I beat you up a bit. Just a tinsy winsy bit. In progress. After all that excitement we use this-" the joker looked around the rundown warehouse they were in, searching for something. "Now where did that thing- oh there it is." The joker walked to a table nearby and picked up a camera . "Ok so after that we take that pretty little mask off and show the world who you are."

Damian eyes went wide and started to struggle again and said with venom dripping in his voice. "Batman will come and you'll go back to Arkham, where you belong."

The Joker started to mimic him in a high pick voice, "Batman will come, Batsy will save me, bat, bat, bat. IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT HIM." The Joker threw a knife at Robin barely missing his head by a few centimeters.  
Robins breath got faster as he looked at the knife beside him and really wished the nutcase had not taken away his belt.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, betting you up. I was going to use a crowbar, but those are so out if style now. I already killed one Robin with that, what's the point of doing it again. No fun in that. So I thought what better way to hurt a mini Bat that with a bat." He went back to the table that had the camera and a grabbed a baseball bat. "What about this one? 2010, maple, seems sturdy," the Joker suddenly turned around and hit Damian on the stomach." All of the breath left Damian's body and he tried to bend over to protect his organs with no avail. "Nah, too…woodsy. Oh how about this one?" He snatched a bat, weighted it in his hand and swung a few times. "And it's all metal so it'll last longer, which is import now that I have come to realize that wood usually breaks faster than the person. Shame really." The Joker swung again and hit Robin in the same spot as before.

There was a loud snap and Robin groaned this time. The Joker laughed at the boy's pain and smiled diabolically. At least one rib was fracture now, no telling how many to go.

"What's the point, if Batman is going to come and put you in a body cast? ." Damian struggled with the words and he really, really hoped that Grayson would get his butt to the warehouse as soon as possible; he didn't want to end up like Todd.

"What's the point he says, what's the point?" The Joker clutched Robin's face and said "the point is , that he suffers, that he gets hurt, and the best way to hurt Batman is to hurt his sons." The Joker became quiet and turned around and Robin mulled over the words. He wasn't Grayson's son, but according to other people Grayson reacted the same way when someone hurt Damian as Bruce did when Grayson got hurt. The important part being that Bruce thought of Grayson as his own, even though there was no blood connection.

He was brought back to reality by another blow and another one and another. Damian started to cough and he tasted blood in his mouth. His entire body hurt and he knew he was going to need serious medical attention after this, that is, if he made it.

After a while Damian started to lose track of time and started to lose hope of Grayson coming to rescue him.

"So little bat, any words for your absent father, I'll be sure to tell him about our little game latter."

Damian tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." The Joker cupped his hand to his ear and got closer to Robin, as if he really cared.

And Robin with the strength left in him lifted his head and screamed," HEEELLLLPP, SOMEBODY HEELLPP!" The Joker laughed and picked up the now dented bat.

The room went black and the Joker said," Oh now he comes, and we were having so much fun."

Damian could breathe a bit easier now, knowing that he Grayson wouldn't let the Joker hurt him anymore.

"Come out come out wherever you are," there was no response, " you know, I'm just wondering what took you so long, but that's alright more time to play with the birdie right?"

The Joker was punched in the stomach and the thrown into the wall. "Shut up," said Batman in such an intimidating voice that Damian didn't know the man could make. The lights came back on and Damian could see through tired eyes that Grayson was winning and what he said about the body cast would be true.  
Batman held the Joker on the ground as he repeatedly punched him and said, "If you ever lay a finger on my boy again I'll make sure you won't be able to walk out of Arkham," Batman lifted the Joker off the ground and threw him across the room. And all through out the assault the Joker just kept on laughing. "And tell the other criminals the same thing happens to them too if they even think about hurting Robin." The Joker stopped laughing after Batman kicked his side and he started coughing. But Batman didn't stop there, he was furious, never before had he felt like this angry, never before had he hated a person like this and at the moment, he just wanted to kill the Joker, to make sure that he would never hurt little D again.

"Stop!" Damian yelled, but Grayson didn't listen.

"Dad! Stop, you're not a killer!" exclaimed Damian because he knew that Grayson could do it and had the right motivation at that moment to do it. But he would not be the same man if he did. He would not be the man that Damian had come to think to as his dad.

Damian took a deep breath and Batman was frozen mid swing. Batman looked down to the Jokers bloody mess of a face and quickly got up. He rushed over to Damian's side and started to apologize while releasing Damian from the metal chains.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, it all my fault, we couldn't, I couldn't find-" Dick stopped only when the last of the bonds was broken and Damian started to fall. He quickly grabbed Damian and carried him out of the warehouse. Dick carefully put Damian in the batmobile, so he wouldn't cause any more pain to the boy he thought as his own.

And in the car Dick continued apologizing over and over again until Damian said , " Dad-."

Dick interrupted him and said, " Bruce would be proud of you little D, don't worry you'll meet him someday."

And as Dick got closer to the batcave Damian replied between breaths, "Not Bruce, you."

There was a hitch in Dick's breaths as he looked over at Damian, tears streaming down his face, both out of joy and sorrow. "Just hold on Damian, it's going to be alright, you're going to be alright son," but those were the last words Damian heard before he passed out.

Damian groaned when he woke up to the bright, intense lights of the medbay. Squinting until his eyes adjusted to the unnecessary brightness he finally noticed his surroundings. Everything was white and the only color that was preeminent was the light blue of the blanket that was draped over him. There was slight movement to his right and he finally noticed Grayson, who must have been stirred from sleep by Damian's movements. Grayson grabbed Damian's hand not realizing he was already awake. Dick moved to his other hand to stoke Damian's hair when he noticed Damian's eyes were open and looking at him. Neither said a word and the silence hung heavy around them.

Dick gathered all of his courage and broke the silence, " Damian, I... I don't know if you remember but yesterday, before we got to the cave, after the…," Dick looked down and took a deep breath, "before we got to the cave you called me your dad, and I understand if it was because of what happening. A spur of the moment" Dick finally raised his head and looked at Damian putting his hand the younger boys head. "But I, I called you my son, and I'm not going to take that back, because that's how I think of you, " Dick paused and smiled, "my son. And I'll always love you as if you were my own, no matter what happens."

Damian had tears in his eyes and opened his mouth, but nothing's came out. Damian cleared his throat and tried again. "Dad."  
Dick had a goofy smile on his face and Damian couldn't help but smile back. Dick kissed Damian's forehead and said, "Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up Daims." Damian closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**please review, I want to know what you think. Should I do an epilogue?**


End file.
